


Playdates

by Peteyandmj



Series: Loud love [12]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Dahlia has her first play date with Brad Davis' son and Peter is not having it.
Relationships: Brad Davis & Michelle Jones, Liz Allan & Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Loud love [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Playdates

-Mommy!!- Dahlia said getting out of class

-Hi baby!- MJ said with a smile, caressing her daughter's curls the girl hugging MJ's legs- Did you have fun at school?

-A lot- Dahlia said- Mommy can Jason come home to play with dummy? 

-Who's Jason?- MJ asked frowning 

-Jason Davis, Mommy- Dahlia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

MJ connected two and two together and smiled.

-Let's ask daddy when we arrive home okay?

-I know daddy will say yes- Dahlia said and took MJ's hand to start walking- He loves dummy 

-He does- MJ agreed helping her into the car seat and getting into the car- Don't know if he'll like Jason's daddy too- she added in a whisper 

-What?- Dahlia asked happily, she was so much like her father gosh.

-Nothing- MJ said starting up the car, they got to the tower 20 minutes later, Peter already there with the twins, giving them a snack- We're home!!

-Finally!- Peter said picking Dahlia up when she ran up to him, and kissed her cheek, and then pecked MJ lips- I was afraid you two got stuck in traffic. 

-We did for a little bit- MJ said taking one of the snacks herself- But Dahlia has to ask you something, don't you Dahl? 

-Yeah!- Dahlia said excitedly- Can Jason Davis come to play with dummy?

Peter frowned 

-Who is Jason Davis?- Peter asked

-Brad's kid- MJ said taking a bite of the sandwich, Peter made a choking noise 

-Brad's kid?- Peter asked 

-Yes daddy can he come?- Dahlia asked again

-Um...-Peter said and looked at MJ but she seemed unbothered- Can I think about it?

Dahlia made a pout 

-Don't give me the puppy eyes- Peter pleaded, Dahlia pouted again this time adding some blinking at her beg.

-Please daddyyyyyyyyyyy- Dahlia said

Peter shot a look at MJ who was biting her lower lip to not laugh.

-Yeah, okay he can come- Peter said- But just for a little bit 

-Yeyyyy!!!!- Dahlia said hugging Peter- I love you daddy!

-I love you too- Peter said hugging her back, and then she ran off to the living room.

-You're incorrigible- MJ said shaking her head with a laugh 

-With all of the people in her class- Peter said- 30 kids, and she had to pick Brad's kid as a play date? 

-It's not that bad babe- MJ said rolling her eyes- They're 5

-Is Brad coming too?- Peter said

-I don't know- MJ said playfully- You want me to ask him?

-Of course not- Peter said- Well, if you want him to come...

MJ smiled and approached him, surrounding his torso in a hug, looking up at him with a smile.

-If I didn't know any better I would dare to say you're jealous- MJ said

-Pffff, I'm not jealous, you married me- Peter said- I have papers, a signature, a ring and four kids to prove it

MJ laughed into the kiss that followed the end of the sentence.

-Ewwww!!- Max and Leo said at unison, MJ and Peter broke the kiss, MJ rolled her eyes and approached them tickling their sides.

-what are you guys ewwing about- MJ said in a playful tone

-You and daddy are being gross- Leo said

-Yeah mommy, no more kisses- Max said

-You mean kisses like this?-Peter asked approaching MJ and kissing briefly her lips again.

-DADDY!!!!- Leo said putting his hands in top of his eyes 

-Ew- Max said again

-Or...like this- Both MJ and Peter started to kiss the boys faces making them squirm and laugh 

-Mommy, daddy stoooop!!!!- Leo and Max were laughing so hard Peter and MJ almost didn't hear them. 

-We're back!!- Pepper said entering the kitchen with Olivia in her hip and Tony following her

-Good afternoon- Tony joked 

-Dada- Olivia said making grabby hands at Peter

-Hello my princess- Peter said taking her from Pepper and kissing her cheek- Did you miss me?

-Miss- Olivia said with a giggle and Peter kissed her cheek again smiling.

-I hear Dahl wants to invite Brad Davis' kid to a date with dummy?- Tony asked 

-Don't...Don't refer to it as a date- Peter said and Tony laughed- I'm serious 

-Of course you are- Tony said 

-He's pretty upset about it- MJ said helping Leo and Max get off of their chairs, who then ran to watch TV with Dahlia in the living room

-I'm not upset about it- Peter said- I just ask myself why of all her friends she needs to invite him. I would rather if she invited Emma, Or Stacy, or Elena even Jessica.

-So...just people you like- Pepper said- Come on Petey you don't even know the kid.

-I know his father- Peter said- Plus I already said yes, why are you all up on me?

-Because we like to be annoying basically- Tony said- Literally my only purpose on this world as your father is being annoying, it's like payback for being a little shit when you were a baby.

-Come on Oli- Peter said to Olivia- Let's go with your siblings, I don't feel like being here anymore

************

-I can't believe she actually invited Brad- Peter said to Morgan, they were both in the lab making some upgrades to his suit. He decided to go to the lab the second Brad Davis appeared in the elevator. 

-She didn't incited him- Morgan said again- Be honest, would you let Dahlia go to another friends house without you being there? You're a helicopter parent.

-What?! I'm not a helicopter parent- Peter said- But I guess you're right, I wouldn't let her.

-So, MJ didn't invite him, he's just being a good parent- Morgan reasoned- You get worked up over nothing.

-When did you grow up?- Peter said 

-Shut the fuck up- Morgan said and they both laughed- I'm serious

-I just don't get why my daughter, of 30 kids would especially decide to invite that kid

-Because her father is spider-man, he's a genius who builds things and she's a daddy's girl, so she want to show the things you do and her life off- Morgan said- This week is this kid, but next week maybe it will be another, don't think about it too much

-If you keep saying rationals and grown up things I'm gonna throw something at you- Peter said- You're scarring me seriously.

-Pete- Pepper said entering the lab- MJ is searching for you, Brad and his kid went home ten minutes ago. 

-Is she mad at me?- Peter asked his mom

-Probably- Pepper said- Go find out.

And that's what he did, he went to his floor and MJ was playing with Olivia on the floor while Dahlia, Leo and Max where spread in the couch watching TV, 

-Hey- Peter said sitting next to Olivia who handled him a plastic muffin that he pretended to eat.

-Hey- MJ answered helping Olivia lift so she could be on her feet - You had fun in the lab?

-M...

-No it's okay- MJ said- You don't have to give me an explanation

-Mama- Olivia said tilting her head, as if asking if she was doing okay

-You're doing great baby- MJ encouraged her- You'll be walking in no time 

-Wal wal- Olivia said, putting her hand in her mouth, Peter taking it out and replacing it for a baby teether almost instantly, they spend the rest of the afternoon including dinner without talking to each other. Until they were getting ready to go to bed.

-You know, psychologist say that it's bad for the couple to go to sleep while in a fight.

MJ closed the book she was reading and put it in the night table.

-I don't like jealousy- MJ said frowning- I'm not your propriety, something you should defend

-I know- Peter said

-You make me feel like you don't trust me, you may think that it makes me feel good, because that means you love me or something, that's not how I feel. It feels stupid to me that you would even think that I would cheat on you, have I done something to make you feel like that?

-Of course not- Peter said- It's not that I don't trust you, I do with my whole being. It's him I don't like that much, a single father...

-Bullshit- MJ stopped him- It's toxic and misogynist 

-Em...

-I'm all for playing the dominant, you're mine thing when we're having sex- MJ said- But that's not the reality Peter, I'm not something you can mark as yours, when it's real, it's not hot. It makes me feel like shit.

-I'm sorry- Peter apologized- I know you don't like it...its just that old ghosts came back to me. 

-Look babe- MJ said her face softening a little- You're allowed to feel jealous, I'm not saying that you can't, we all do sometimes. I just...talk to me okay? We could have figured something out if you really didn't feel comfortable with him around.

-I'll do better- Peter promised. He really liked that MJ told him this things, that they could communicate in their relationship so they can actually do better.

-I know you will- MJ said- I love you 

-I love you too- Peter said, and MJ caressed his knee leaning in

-Come here- MJ said, Peter smiled and leaned in too, their lips finding each other's in the middle- You're so stupid some times


End file.
